


Clean Up

by rainingmiikncookies29



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Cum Eating, Eventual Smut, F/M, First fanfic!, Jealous sex, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren falls in love with you, Kylo Ren has a dig bick, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Loss of Virginity, Love Triangle, Most porn with little plot, Multi, Naked Female Clothed Male, Possessive Kylo, Rating will change, Reader has bobs and vagana, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Slow Burnish, Smut starts in ch.5, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, Was this even a slow burn?, dom! Kylo Ren, eventual love, helmet stays on, socially akward Kylo Ren, sub! Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingmiikncookies29/pseuds/rainingmiikncookies29
Summary: You work in sanitation among the Finializer. Your life’s  boreing but somewhat safe from the commanders tantrums...that is until you run right into him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome, this is my first fix so please tell me if there are any issues.

You carried your cleaning bucket through the hallways with a slow slug your curls bouncing with every step.Days like these you were thankful that you worked in sanitation far away from the havoc that the commander had caused. You heard the horror stories of reader technicians being killed and thousands of credits credits worth of damage. 

Folding your rag you push the button to the barracks refresher, immediately you were pushed out-of-the-way by stormtroopers gossiping about the commanders tantrum today “jerks” you thought rubbing the shoulder they shoved.

It was no secret that storm troopers were rude taken his babies the first order shape them into an emotionless killers which also made you thank the makers you didn’t Qualify for the program. Deciding it was best to start work you creaked open the first stall instantly a frown upon on your face. You doubled on the standard issue up with gloves and started to clean.

Not 20 minutes into wiping the grim of the toilet that you heard the blast door hiss open you released a audible sigh knowing all too well who entered.

‘KMN-1911?’

Her voice was soft and quiet, you put down your scrubber to peek out the stall there’s stood your sanitation coworker and roommate LQR – 2743.

Her blonde hair was pulled into a high ponytail they gave full attention to a blue eyes; to say she was pretty would be a understatement you didn’t doubt her beauty for outmatched to yours. When she Caught your eyes pass the stall door she smiled widely instinctively you rolled your eyes and returned to scrubbing. “what do you want?” you asked over the sounds of cleaning. “what makes you think I want something?” her voice sounded closer but you didn’t turn. 

“You just stop by to say hello...on your break?” you heard her footsteps stop behind, making you turn slightly to see her face-a mistake those puppy dog blue eyes pleaded with you “you know that troopers who’ve you know-I’ve been dating?” Her voice lowered to a whisper you rolled your eyes again “he asked me to meet him but the only time he has is when I work!” your face merged into a scowl. This isn’t the first time she asked you to take her duty “please it’s the last time I swear!” you watched her pleading face on the verge of tears.

This was your un-doing as her no doubt fake tear fell, you felt pity-sympathy the exact reason you weren’t stormtrooper you were weak “OK” you submitted and her face bounced back to a wide smile “thank you, thank you” she bent down to hug you even with your hands covered with who-knows-what you felt your cheeks heat up, close contact with still strange to you.

You turn to watch her leave skipping and when she was out of earshot you sighed dramatically “no ration for me” You all but cried, today the mess hall had your favorite (and many others) chocolate rations the ships hot commodity, hinch why there was no way you’d get one after you were done with your duties and hers.

————-

After finishing your duties you winced to finally be standing after a hour hour and a half on your shins.Shortly after a buzz went off reminding you to head toward LQR – 2743’s duty which was completely on the opposite side of yours.You chewed your lip when you decided to take the shortcut through the restricted levels.

Sure they “were to be only accessed by high captains, the general, etc.” but nobody was ever there. Remembering the times you snuck though the empty halls, you grabbed your bucket and made your way to the blast door. With a quick work of the wrist opened it and you checked your left and right slipping inside. Not a soul in sight you released a breath that had gotten caught. Everything like how it had been the other times. 

Focusing on getting to her duties and out of this area quickly. You didn’t hear the loud menacing footsteps until you turned and walked into a wall. Gasping you bucket fell from your grip and spilled dirty grim water all over the floor you and what ever you ran into. 

“He-” You voice was cut off when you saw black boots, followed by similar black pants, glows, cowl and mask. All blood had left your face, you had known it was your last day breathing. 

You had ran into the commander- Kylo Ren


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has met the commander, what will happen???

“Holy fucking shit.” You whispered in bereavement.

Your eyes felt like they could pop out of there sockets as you looked into the black mask, showing your alarmed face in its reflection. You had never seen the gamma set let alone been within arms reach and he was huge the holocoms didn’t do his impending mass justice. 

When his mask turned slightly to the side, your mind reeled into dread. Not only did the dirty water splash all over your uniform, it landed a good portion onto his boots.

“C-Commander! Please forgive me!” You scrambled to get your rag and clean up the mess, and his boot. Your rag hovered over the mess as you suddenly couldn’t breathe. Panicked your hands flew to your restricted windpipe and clawed at the invisible choke. 

“You are on a restricted area, sanitation worker.” His voice made a tight coil of anxiety twist in your stomach. Slowly you felt yourself left off the wet tiles and hover in front of his out stretched hand. Tears pooled in the corners of your eyes as black spots appeared. “P-Please!” You whimpered; you were going to die , this was it-on a ship, having never lived up to anything, and worst of all, never had been in love. 

You closed you eyes and braced for the end...but it never came. Shocked you opened your eyes and watched his mask. It was turned down slightly, no longer on your face but where? You cased your eyes downwards and blushed furiously, the water had made your uniform see-through. Your standard issued bra very visible. Your legs kicked involuntary, and you started to wiggle. He wasn’t looking at that was he? Your movement caused his mask to snap back to your face and release his force choke.

Free you reeled to cover your chest, coughing up a lung as you gulped in air. “Do not appear in front of me agian.” You didn’t dare look at his mask so you just stared at the tiles and nooded. Slowly the sound of his boots passed you and faded into nothing. 

You never ran so fast with your bucket and rag.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Reader punished by the Commander. She thought it was over...was it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't see the Commander, but next chapter his will be there! Just setting up plot before the smut haha.

Fueled by fear induced adrenaline, you were a blur as you pass the halls to your roommate’s assigned refresher duty. Lungs that felt like they were on fire, you whipped around to grip the sink counter to inspect the damage. You shuddered when there was indeed a dark purple hand print on your neck from the invisible hold, then your eyes traveled down to your uniform that was wrinkled from the damp fabric. Unbuttoning the top to wring the remaining water, you knew three things: The Commander really did have ‘magic’ powers (having never seen it, you doubted it even existed.), which he than used to almost kill you but didn’t and you were never going back to the restricted levels.  
Once it was dry you started to work, and your mind pondered why he didn’t kill you. Swallowing the lump in your painful throat, you looked at your chest, it wasn’t anything special you thought. A flush pulled you out of your thoughts, and you shook your head. It was best to focus on getting this done and doing the thinking in your quarters.  
\-----------

By the time you were finished it was well into the night cycle, and thankfully the halls were empty; nobody to see the evidence of a force choke. Sighing and pressing the button to your quarters blast door you threw yourself on the cot, burying you face in the pillows. Your body was exhausted and your throat had a dull ache. “Thank You again!!” You jumped at the harpy voice of your roommate, but too tired to raise your head. ‘We had dinner secretly on the sub-levels! It was nice...” she continued bouncing down on your cot, you sighed and shifted to stand. Her face was the usual bright smile, blue eyes watching you.  
You began to change to sleep clothes shyly, her eyes never leaving your face. “Uh…can-“you murmured but she cut you off. “We kissed y’know?” You throat throbbed as you choked on nothing, facing heating up to your ears. “N-no I didn’t. Good?” you voice didn’t hide your embarrassingly awkward stutter. “You’ve kissed right?” she jumped to grasp your shoulders and make kissy lips. You were sure your face was a tomato as she imitated, “Of course!” you lied and struggled for escape. At the academy you were too shy to partake in those sorts of activities but you were mildly curious. Her face twisted into one of pity as she saw though your blatant lie, “Your so cute!” she cooed smashing your cheeks together. “I-I’m going to sleep!” you slithered out of her grasp and jump onto bed, raising the blanket over you heated face. 

One week later 

After what happened on the restricted level, you upheld your promise to never go there again, which allowed you to return to your boring duties without fear. Also, your throat bruise faded considerably, now it was a light green in color. Your roommate had noticed but you convinced her that you fell, she looked as if she had her doubts, but didn’t ask again.

‘Gross’ you said out loud when you reached into a pipe to clean the grease, currently huddled over a open panel and uniform stained black and smelly. Which you take gladly over being in contact with the Commander. 

“You!” a voice made you turn, your eyebrows raised to your hairline. There stood Lieutenant Mitaka, his kind face morphed into a sweaty panic. You pointed your index finger to your chest and looked around, was he talking to you? “Yes, You! Are you KMN-1911?” He approached with fast feet to grab your forearm. “Y-Yes sir. W-“ Walking to the elevator, your stomach turned it was restricted to sanitation personnel. His access I.D buzzed the door to open immediately. “You are not to tell anyone what you see, understand?” He pushed you inside and smoothed his clean uniform. “Yes, sir. May I ask what is going on?” You asked looking around the elevator was sleek in design built only for its function. “In do time.” He pat your shoulder in reassurance, and gave you a warm smile. You’ve seen he Lieutenant before always kind to sanitation, never did it seem like he was above you all but still authoritative. “Yes sir.” Then the door opened to a level you never seen. It teemed with officers and others in clean, pressed uniforms of the First Order. Following the Lieutenant, you felt…dirty, so you ditched your greasy gloves and straighten yourself the best you could. 

When he stopped at a desk he moved to introduce you to a man, he had wavy light brown hair, beautiful green eyes which framed his oval face littered with similar light freckles. You lifted your face to meet his gaze, and blushed slightly. “You’re KMN-1911?” he asked, his voice was rich like honey. Nodding you shook his hand when he offered. “I’m the First Orders lead translator Lucan. Nice to meet you” His smile made your stomach do little twists “I’m sure you very confused. As I was also, but I need your help.” Your eyes widen at his words “MY help?” as far as you knew you only spoke one language. “Yes. Can you read this.” He pulled up a small sheet of paper with lettering you haven’t seen in years. “Yes…Its my home planets language, I haven’t seen it for a long time.” 

Quickly you translated it with ease, and looked at Lucan exchange looks with the Lieutenant. “Is there a problem, sir?” There faces mixed with confusion and relief. “Heavens no!” Lucan laughed and keyed your translation into a program. “This…language has pulled me though a tight loop. Very old and almost nobody spoke it, until I found you!”  
Your mouth curved at the ends to a meek smile, his tone made you feel special. “Thank You. Really.” Lucan held your hands and squeezed, but released when a ring sounded. Lieutenant Mitaka pulled you away towards the elevator. “Thank You for your help KMN-1911.” He scanned his I.D. but didn’t get on, smiling at you until the door closed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader meets the General and her life changes but is it for good?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, both the General and the Commander are here. Yay! Next chapter will have some mild smut. Be warned, haha
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, turns out it was too long to have the Commander appears. Sorry! He’s there next chap I swear!

Walking out of the elevator, your mind replayed what just transpired repeatedly. You had felt amazed and a tab but lonely that nobody else among the finalizer spoke your planets language. It was no secret it was very small and largely behind technology as it’s inhabitants refused to forgo old traditions. 

The doors opened to the sanitation level and you rushed off, running back to your abandoned grease pipes. There you finished up to meet LQR-2743 for lunch in the mess hall. 

Peeking around the corner, her eyes lit up when you approached, signaling you over. “Over here!” She waved her hand dramatically and you cringed slightly when other watched you walk. “Okay-Okay!” You said whipping her hand down and sitting at the table. “What happened?” Your looked at her surprised almost confused, word got out already? “What do you mean?” You almost choked chewing on one of her breadsticks, “well your late. Your never late.” Her voice put off a muffled tone as she scooped a portion of questionable mashed potatoes. 

“Oh, well-“ you stopped med sentence when your name was call by a mechanical voice. Everyone turned towards you while you stared at two stormtroopers gazing into the crowd. “I’m here.” Slowly you raised a hand and stood, their masks snapped to look at you. “You are needed in the Generals office, please follow us.”

On shaky legs you followed their fast pace, wondering if this was your death: thrown out of a space lock. With bile raising from your stomach you nervously wrung your hands. “Am I in trouble?” You asked to nobody in particular, though neither one answered. Great, being blindly lead to your demise. 

It was a long trip until they stopped at a blast door on a level you didn’t know could reach so high. The halls were empty, save for you all and the occasional droid or two. The troopers known verberated though the silence and a little light above the door turned from red to green hissing open. 

There he stood, hands behind his back, uniform immaculate from head to toe and his red hair flatly presses to the side, outlying his handsome face. 

“Please enter...” he stated but raised a tan folder reading its contents. “KMN-1911?” You forced you lead legs to enter the room. It was all gray, clean, showing nothing of personaltion. 

“Yes, sir” you stopped when you were arms length of him, not daring to look at his face. 

“Hmm. Born on d/o/b. On the planet Actrone. Parents killed in action and sister missing.” His voice sounded bored and you flinched. Even after many years your sister, your parents still burdened you heart, a wound that refused to heal. “What luck do we have. One of the last living actronens on board-with us.” When you looked at his fave finally, his cold blue eyes traveled up and down your form. Squirming under the his assessment, you nodded. 

Your uncomfortable shifting didn’t go unnoticed, his hand signaled you to be at ease. “You are not in trouble- the opposite actually.” Your shoulders slumped in relief and you settled in the gray lounge chair. “You helped my translator, Lucan?” He took a set behind his desk. “Yes,sir. He needed help with Actrone language.” He nodded in agreement, his hands making a triangle. “Yes-which is why I need you to teach it to him.” You straightened your back to listen to his claim. “For six months, teach him and help us locate something the First Order needs-.” He stood up slowly and tapped his thin fingers in his desk. “Something I need.” Too stunned to talk you nodded to accept. “I’ll get you to move your items immediately. His pushed his com-link to tell the troopers to gather your things. 

“I-I’ll be up here?, with my own quarters?” Your eyes were grew to saucers. You’ve never had your own quarters-even at the academy. “Yes-follow me” 

He lead you down the corridor, explains how Lucan told him of you softly after you left and her wanted to learn. Apparently time was of the essence and there was a rush to translate, what seemed like book after book in Actronan language. 

“Here we are.” He turned and pointed to the hand scanner. “It’s personalized, only I, You and the Commander can access.” You lifted you hands and it flashed over it, going red to green. His words didn’t settle your nerves as he thought they would, anything with the Commander made you fearful for your life and neck. 

Inside it was like nothing you’ve ever seen. Bigger that any quarters and maybe even the mess hall. The bed room to the right had a queen size bed in grey sheets, a sizable loft with a coffee table and loveseat. The kitchen had a fridge, coffee maker, and three very clean counters. Beside the kitchen was the refresher which had a hug shower, toilet and tan granite sink. 

“Nothing special but-“ your gasp stopped him mid sentence as you looked out the biggest viewport you’ve ever seen. “It’s so beautiful! I’ve only ever seen space though the small portholes but this...” You shook your head-lost for words. “Yes...It is nice.” 

You and the General stood there for a minute until he turned to hand you a datapad. “It had Lucan’s and my schedule. Report to him tomorrow.” He started to leave but you called him. “Yes?” You squeezes your hands together and swallowed testing how much you could ask for. “My roommate...” when he smirked slightly you stomach flipped. “ Do not worry, your unit will be notified.” 

With that he left you alone. Your next move was running to the toilet to vomit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is now the assistant to the leader of translations in direct contact with the General and the Commander. What will happen on her first day... more importantly what’ll happen when the Commander Ren finds out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight smut warning ⚠️  
> Contains: dirty talk and wet dreams. 
> 
> Was that even a slow burn? I’m not sure. It’s sort of difficult to think of a plot and actually write it down. Thanks for reading anyway!

Waking up with a grown, you turned to feel the softest sheets you’ve ever felt. Last night trip to the refresher had drained your energy, you didn’t even get up to retrieve your items when there was a knock at your blast door. 

Your datapad had reminded you to report to Lucan at 0800 with a ping. Looking at the clock you jumped up, the time reading 0750! You had ten minutes to make yourself decent. Scrambling like a mad-man you your toiletries and clothes from outside the door, with a small yellow sticker on top. 

“I’m so jealous of you! Do you best!” It written in what you knew was LQR-2743 handwriting. Your heart swelled as you read the note, she was the closest thing you had to a bestfriend, to a family. Sticking it to your steel fridge you continued your mad dressing. The uniform had a button up blue blouse, black knee high skirt, pantyhose, a blue First Order hat that matched your shirt and heels that you didn’t know if you could walk in.

Your eyes constantly darted to and from the clock as you applied your makeup. ‘Fuck!” Screw your face and how it looked, you weren’t going to be late on your first day. 

A awful mix of jogging and running, you wizzed by translation personnel throughout the halls giving you disapproval glances and probably gossip. You had no time to worry about that as you turned the corner to Lucans desk. Breathing in deep you prepared to say hello. “Good Morning sir.” Slowly Lucan turned and looked at you, appraising your attire. “Good Moring, have you had breakfast?” He stood and shook your hand gently. “Yes,sir I-“ as you told your lie, a loud gurgle irrupted from your stomach. “Seems like you need a muffin.” Lucan laughed and handed you the muffin from his desk. Taking his muffin you blushed and bit a piece. It was blueberry, lord this guy was a life saver. “Now, should we get started?” Like the muffin had been a boost of energy you nodded and began to work. 

This was nothing like sanitation, you were sitting at a desk, penciling in translations and showing Lucan different words and numbers in Actonian. “See this is like what we call ‘vowels’.” pointing at a letter Lucan was having trouble understanding. He was incredibly easy to teach, listening and studying each number and letter meticulously. He also was patient and had a great sense of humor, more than once he had made you laugh and melting your anxiety. 

“Having a good time?” The mechanical deep baritone voice behind you stopped all laugher. The entire conference room went silent. Lucan was the first to stand up and speak. “No, sir. We were just engaging in small talk.” His fingers swiped over your should to stand also. Time slowed down and your heartbeat drained out the sound of Lucans voice. All you saw was the Commanders dark mask faced straight at you. “You...your that sanitation worker.” You flinched when his gloves tightened in his clenched fist. “S-she was, but the General made her my assistant for a while.” finally the Commanders mask turned to Lucan. “Assistant? Why would he make her your assistant?” His voice sound like he was in disgust. “Well, There’s this language...it’s real- ACK!” The room buzzed in fright as the Commander lifted Lucan in his massive hands, hovering two feet off the ground. “I didn’t ask for a excuse!” You panicked as Lucan gripped the hand that choked him, his face turning red. “He wanted to learn my language! I’m Actronian!” You were desperate pleading with teary eyes, Lucan couldn’t die because of you. His mask turned to you but didn’t lower Lucan. “You are a Actronian?” Tears finally fell down your cheeks. “Yes, she is. Put my translator down, Ren” from behind the Commander marched in Captain Phasma and the General. 

General Hux gave the Commander a scowl as he lowered Lucan. Coughing and feeling his neck You kneeled to check on him. “I’m okay.” He said smiling and rubbing his neck. “Do not test me Ren, killing my lead translator will have dire consequences from Snoke.” The General face did nothing to hid his frustration, something you decided you never want to see again. The Commander didn’t respond just turned to you again, saying a single word: “Follow.” 

You had to jog to keep up with his wide steps. When he left the hall pass the Generals office, your breathing was starting to become difficult. Was he going to choke you again because you appeared in front of him? “I will not choke you.” Almost jumping out of your skin you stopped behind him, how did he hear that? “Your thoughts are irritatingly loud.” “Oh shit.” You said before you could stop, he could read your mind. This time he stopped about a meter from you. “What did you say?” His long legs made him get to you in three steps. “Nevermind that. Are you really a Actronian?” Stepping back you nodded. Why didn’t he believe you surely he wasn’t going to ask for proof. “Yes-“ his hand was fast as he gripped your chin and tilted it upwards to his mask. “Commander-i-it hurts.” You whined as his grip tightened, forcing your mouth open. Grasping in leather gloves you tried to pry him off- anything to loosen his grip. “It hurts-man!!” You yelled your translucent purple slit tongue scraping the top of your mouth. 

“Careful, how you speak to your Commander.” He said suddenly and release your jaw but instead a hammering pain beat thoughout your skull. Memories flashed in quick succession: your planet and the purple blue sky, your parents hugging you lovingly, you and your sister playing in the garden. All those happy memories turned to dark as you reached later in your life. Your parents killed by invaders, losing your home to slavers, and your sister taken away by some pilot, then nothing. 

Back to the present you panted and shook. Watching the dark skits of the Commanders mask as fat tears fell. “What did you do to me?” He said nothing just stared. “Commander Ren? Is there some wrong?” Captain Phasma stood looking at you both, her face hidden behind her mask. “Take her to her quarters, she is unwell.” Commander Ren voice was fulled in malice, as he turned the corner down the corridor. 

Then everything turned to black.

—————  
As you slept away your migraine, you had nothing but unsettling dreams...particularly dirty fantasies about Lucan. Sure all you had in experience about that was the holovids you stole in the academy but this dreams they were like none you’ve watch. 

Was it because of the Commanders mind tricks unleashing hidden your desires. Moaning you twisted in bed as you dream played. You were kneeling in front of Lucan as he called you a slut, something that made you soaking wet. He smeared his leaking pre-cum cock on your lips forcing you to open. Slowly you wrapped the head around your lips and licked the underside. Lucan sighing in pleasure. “Oh, that’s it little girl.” You continue to suck as you played with your clit through your panties. “When I cum, you’ll swallow it all.” Lost in a haze of lust you nodded, wrapping your hands around his waist. “What a good little whore.” He grips your hair forcing his entire length in your mouth. When he twitched and shuddered, hot cum drained down your thirst burning your Esophagus. 

The alarm from your datapad woke you up. Setting up you gelt your underwear and cringed: it was soaked. How could you have had a dream about a guy you just met. Shucking out of your clothes you walked to the refresher to bathe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader learns more about her job, getting to know Lucan and maybe the Commander?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha. That smut sucked. Inspired by other fantastic smut writers on here. Mines just shit, but I’m prepared to lose my soul little by little.
> 
> Contains: graphic thoughts of the nasty. Haha

The shower head squeaked as you turned the handle, water flowing over your sweat slicked skin. Gentle spray cooling your ectothermic body that was way too heated from your last dream. Just what the hell was that anyway? You’ve never seen a dick let alone gave oral pleasure. Remembering the thick member it made your stomach coil in arousal. No, no you definitely weren’t going to slide your hand down to tease your clit until you came, biting the back of your hand. Nope something you didn’t just do. 

After your totally normal shower, you heard a quiet knock at the door. Checking your datapad, you threw on a sweat shirt and pants. When the blast door opened Lucan stood there, his eyebrows furrowed in worry. “I heard you fainted. Are you okay?” Blushing like a tomato, you tried to not think about pervious events. “I’m okay, just tired.” His lips turn upwards into a bright smile. “Good. Uh- Good.” You watched him pat the back of his head. “Listen...what happened with the Commander-“ his eyes darted around nervously. “Don’t worry, I’ve been force choked. As if you grown two heads he stared at you with wide eyes. “No way...why?” 

Swallowing you fear to talk about such a subject you sighed. “When I worked in sanitation, I was on a restricted level and ran into the Commander.” You flinched at the memory, ghost pain in your throat. “Oh, wow. I know he has a bad temper, but I’ve never thought he’d choke me or sanitation personnel. Just stormtroopers usually.” As you listened he reached a hand on your shoulder and gave it a pat. “Anyways-it’s late in the night cycle. I just wanted to check on you. Haha” he turned to leave, waving you goodbye. “Okay. Goodnight, sir.” you said watching him board the elevator. 

————————————————————————

Your friendship between Lucan blossomed over the past month and a half. As he learned the Actronian language more and more, you started to learn other planets languages also. Often when Lucan and you were at lunch you brought books to study, asking different questions about complex letters or numbers if you needed. 

Of course there was the General and Commander, you never really got to speak to them outside of the translations room, they either were in a intense argument or in meetings with other planet officers. Your fear around the Commander constantly keep you on your toes while your worked, a little distraction that had you eyes always glancing his way. 

Realeasing a giggle, you watched Lucan sigh dramatically over the piles of papers he still had to key in. It was going to be a long day, which you didn’t mind so much when he was there. Not that you had a totally unprofessional crush on him, that would be going against First Order regulations. You just had dreams of his head inbetween your tights, while he finger-fucked you screaming his name. It was that you enjoyed his company...yeah that’s the only reason. “Another long day it seems.” Lucan turned to day to you, his eyes were a light red from what you guess lack of sleep. “Yeah, I’ll get some more coffee.” Looking at the clock it was past 2200, due for a refill. “Whoa,what’s this KMN-1911?” Your heart jumped alittle when he said your name. He held up a book with a picture of a little red stone, when you turned your eyes your blood ran cold. “That-That’s something from our old taboo stories. It tells of many people dying when they are close to it. No one had ever found it. It’s likely it doesn’t exist.” You, Yourself was skeptical but didn’t dare challenge the stories past down the generations. “How did someone get a picture then?” Lucan twisted the book around, looking from all angles. “I-I’m not sure, we should ju-“ 

“Report”

Lucan and you both turned to the General and behind him the Commander. Slowly you both stood at attention. “We found a book with a strange stone. I’m not familiar, but-“ he gestured to you, “she says it taboo, as in: those who seek it will die.” The General looked at you, expressionless. “Yes, sir. It would be wise to leave it. My planet best warriors have gone missing looking for it.” You said recalling your mother telling you the stories as you fell asleep in her arms. “Give me the book.” Lucan handed the book over to the General awaiting hand. “Hmm. Deadly?” Glancing at the General, you moved your eyes to the Commanders dark mask, you had no idea where he was looking but it stayed transfixed in the Generals direction. When it turned you jumped, having forgotten he could read you mind. “Do you think the First Order is weak, KMN-1911?” The Commanders mechanical voice quieted they entire room. “N-no sir.” 

“Do you think we are fearful?” You swallowed thickly, suddenly your throat was tight. “No, sir”

“Then why would we avoid a stone, which you don’t even believe is real?” Bile rose as the Commander challenge you, his hands in fists. “S-.” “I’ve had enough of your excuses, we will find out tomorrow. Pack your bags.” You had to hold your mouth closed before you vomited. After the room stopped spinning, you readyed yourself to protest, but he was too fast-out if the room before you even moved. Lucan looked at your pale face, holding you steady. “Hey, breathe-your okay.” Trying as he was, your anxiety was at a all time high. Going to a freezing planet to look for a death stone, that might no even exist. “Get you bag ready also, your going too.” Two pairs of eyes looked at the General with panic. He was sending Lucan on a death mission too. 

Then you really did vomit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader, Lucan and Commander Ren journey to find a particular red stone said to cause death to all who seek its power, but that’s just a story right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! I’m saying goodbye to my pure soul and really diving in. Ch.5 was just a taste. The rest of this story will have graphic smut. Be warned. 
> 
> Contains: naked female clothed male, fingering, and dirty talk.

Twisting and turning in your cloud like cot, you didn’t sleep a wink. Every time you closed your eyes, you saw yourself dying by some unforeseen entity stabbing their sword through your chest. Throwing the blanket off your body, you swong over the side to stand. No, you weren’t going to stand there and be killed you wanted something to defend yourself. Even if you’ve never had training of any kind, you wanted to try. Checking your datapad, you debated on going to ask, did the General even sleep? 

Seems like you were going to find out today. Slipping back in your uniform and heading towards his office, you leveled you breathing. If you were going to die; least you die trying. The Generals office wasn’t far from your quarters, only a level above and around the corner, you stood at his door. Rather to knock or not was the question as you lifted and drop your hand repeatedly. Was he even in there? If he was, he definitely was going to throw you out a air lock. As your mind went in circles, the door opened to the General standing behind his desk holding a datapad sideways. He didn’t look at you but spoke “coming in or not?” 

You walked in slowly, watching your feet till the tips of your heels touched his lounge chairs. “Sir, permission to speak freely?” He still didn’t look up from his datapad. “Granted.” Whew, okay you haven’t died yet, here’s the hard part. “Sir, when we...land on the planet I don’t have anything to defend myself, if like to have a blaster.” As you paused you looked up, and the General had turned to you expressionless as always. “-it’s for me and Lucan...to protect us.” When he raised a eyebrow you added in quickly “and of course the Commander too!” Watching the General put down his datapad and walk around to the other side of his desk your breathing slowed and completely stopped when he opened a cabinet. “Tell me...are you trained in blaster combat?” You shook your head, trying to remember how to breathe. “Have you shot one, have you held one, have you even SEEN one?” Too all these questions you shook you head shamefully. “No, sir. I haven’t” you wanted to slap yourself for your stupidity. Now he’ll never give you one. 

When he shut the cabinet, you expected anything but what you actually saw. In his hands was his personal I29 blaster. You’ve heard stories about the white thumbplate with the letters A.H embossed, the grip made specialized for his palm. Seeing it took away all fear you had, Turing you into a fan-girl meeting her favorite superhero. “Wow! I’ve never thought I’d get to see your blaster in real life! Did you really kill all those rebels with it?!” Your mouth was wide open as your eyes attempted to take a photograph of the blaster. “Yes, I did. An entire convoy.” His flat voice held a tinge of smugness that further increased your curiousness. “Sir.” You lifted you head, his mouth was twisted in a smirk. “m-may I touch it? Just a little.” It was risky but your fingers inched to just touch the sleek metallic. Like a cartoon character you mouth drop to the ground when his moved the blaster within your reach. Carefully, you moved your pointer closer to the blaster thumbplate.

Hissing and a thump snapped your and the General head. The Commander heavy footsteps filled the room as he came closer. “Giving blasters to sanitation workers now, Hux?” Everything the Commander said sanitation you flinched alittle, the disgust he had for you was apparent. “The door is there for a reason. Not for you to just barge in.” The General rolled his eyes and shucked the blaster on his belt. “I could hear you conversation away, it was not being of importance.” You unconsciously wrinkled your eyebrows, Nothing of importance?! Did he not care if you died? “Well Ren, she just wanted one to protect herself.” The General took a seat at his desk, suddenly looking very bored. “She wants a blaster? No way. I will not be shot because some incompet, girl doesn’t know the difference between me and a pog.” His words cut you deep, like you weren’t even in the room. “Then what do-.” The General began but looked up at you the Commander Ren. “Then you protect her.” The Commander squeezed his gloves tight and punched his desk, leaving a massive dent. “WHAT ARE YOU INSINUATING?” Taking a step back, you started to shake when the Commander roared. General Hux never moved a inch, only going back to looking bored. “Surely you are more that capable of protecting this ‘incompetent’ girl?” You didn’t have to see the Commanders face to know he was livid, his shoulders were pointed in and his hands in fists. 

After the General looked up, Commander Ren turned towards you. He violently grip your blouse in his fist. “If you get in my way, I will not hasitate to kill you.” He threw you down on the lounge chair carelessly. “If you die, it is from your own stupidity. Not my issue.” You gripped the sides of the chair till your knuckles turned white, waiting for the Commander to kill you. For the third time of your life the Commander left you alive and fearful. Loudly he stomped out, his footsteps echoing until you heard sounds of a lightsaber and screaming. “I’m sure he wouldn’t let you die.” The General said as a-matter-of-factely. 

You were absolutely going to die tomorrow. 

——————————————————————————-

You waited at the Command Shuttle shaking, this was literally the most dangerous place you could think of. Small tapping noises filled your ear, you hands were moving your suitcase back and forth against your belt loop. Forcing your hand to settle you looked for Lucan, somebody to help calm your nerves. Times like these you missed LQR-2743, she was always concerned about you, comforting when she knew you weren’t doing so well. Closing your eyes you tried to remember her words. “Sleepy still?” Lucans voice whipped open your eyes filling your heart with warm fuzzies. His brown hair was under a wool cap, his face fresh but he had eye bags. Apparently you weren’t the only one who couldn’t sleep. “Wow, you look-very prepared.” You playfully frowned, thick boot covered you feet with two different pairs of socks, a long blue puffy coat over cotton long johns, a black trapper hat and two dark blue mittens. “It’s negative fifty degrees on that planet.” You blew on your mittens for dramatic effect. “That’s right, if I need warmth I’ll come to you.” Lucan laughed loudly and you giggled even though you secretly hoped he would. Not that you like him. 

Loud footsteps interrupted you both, turning your heads to the Commander. He had on his usual black garbs. Did the man feel temperature? Was he even human? “We will be leaving in five minutes.” His black mask turned to you. “-with of without you.” You watched him climb the ramp with a frown, did you do something wrong? “Let’s get on.” Lucan carries yours and his suitcase onboard, stowing them in the under compartment. While you waited for Lucan you attempted to buckle yourself in to no avail. Fumbling you tied the buckle around your wrist and started to panic, the engine booted up and the lights turned on. The Commander passed you, getting something behind you. You refused to ask for help so you just sat there intermingled with a buckle. When he returned from behind you, he mask stayed towards you but he didn’t help. Embarrassed you pretended to know what you were doing to it only tangled you further. “Please.” You practically begged looking at his mask. Just then Lucan returned from the under console, immediately you sighed in relief. “Whoa, what happened? Have you never flew before?” Lucan asked untangling you from the buckle and strapping you in correctly. The Commander left as Lucan squatted infront of you. Blushing you thought of your dreams about him. “No. When I was in sanitation we stayed on the Finializer, I’ve only been on Actrone and here.” Lucan stood to admire his handy buckle work and sat beside you. “Well, it’s nothing crazy. Your first time might make you hallucinate.” You giggled and elbowed him in the side. “I’m serious!” He smiled and elbowed you back. 

Lucans joke and stories made the entire flight pass quickly. No sooner than you left, you saw the snow capted mountains and dense Forrest of Actrone even smaller sister planet TE-M9. This is were the last documentation about the stone was taken, a planet with hardly any vegetation (except for trees) or life, almost a giant snowball. 

The shuttle landed in the snow gently, blowing small sticks around and small alien insects digging into their burrowed homes. “Talk about desolate. There’s not even creatures here.” Lucan looked out the port, unbuckling you. “Yeah. That’s also why people have died. It’s inhabitable.” Shoving you earmuffs over your hat you followed Lucan to the under console, reaching for your bags. “Well, I’m not looking to die. So stay with me. I’ll protect you.” Lucan gave you a wink and you blushed up to your ears. “Okay.” The ship shook as the ramp was lowered and a blast of chilled air hit you face. “Ssshiit...that’s cold.” Lucan climbed out and shut the console, passing your suitcase. “Now you know why I dressed like a yeti.” You and Lucan laughed till the Commander descended the ramp, holding a paper map. “Show me where it is.” He almost shoved the map into your mittened hands. “Yes, sir.” You looked at the map and started walking north.

The cold wind bite into your lips and nose, turning them a light shade of blue. Your slit tongue farted out to moisten your cracked lips, but the spit immediately drying. As you breathed you saw the air freeze your the carbon dioxide into a cold cloud under infront of you. Much the same was happening with Lucan, his face chilled to a slight blue, and his lips crackles from the freezing cold. He didn’t even have ear muffs, you thought glancing at his red ears. “It should be up there.” You pointed to the highest peak of the mountains. Lucan whistled craning his neck up where your finger pointed. “We are losing day-light lets go.” The Commander reaches a foot on the rock and started to climb, Lucan following suit. “Here! I’ll be the bags, you just climb.” You threw you suitcase to Lucan and climb carefully. Small rocks tumbled as you gripped on the ledge, swinging your foot from one to another. “Grab my hand!” You looked up to Lucan hand and reached with all your strength. When you made it over you fell over and landed onto him.

“Why, hello there.” Lucan wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Whatever fat head.” Your eyes burned a deep red as you maneuvered off and Lucan gave a hardy laugh. “Hey, my head is intellectually large.”

The climbed up the mountain the oxygen began to decrease, and combined with the harsh cold, the tip of your nose turned blue. Shivering you looked at the map, the wind blowing the paper into a crinkle. “Here.” You looked from the map to Lucan, he was crouched down his hands behind in a piggyback fashion. “No! I’m way to heavy!” Lucan opened and closed his plams, wiggling his hips. “You lighter than my garment bag. Hop on.” You debated, watching his back and shielded your face from a strong wind. “Okay, only for alittle.” Carefully you rested your mittens on his shoulders and grippped. His back was warm, like a blanket. Grasping tighter you lightly hide your fave in his neck, he smelled like aspen and coffee. 

Once it was dark out you made Lucan out you down. The night of TE-M9 was a mix of a blizzard and heavy rain. “Commander Ren.” Lucan stopped and set the bags down. “We have to stop, at least for the night. I can’t see a damn thing.” Shoulders buntched the Commander turned right into Lucans face. “Stop? When we are so close? Perhaps you should go back to the shuttle?” The sarcasm was apparent in his voice, and his hands gripped his lightsaber tightly. “H-he’s right! I can see the map! We would be going in circles.” You held up the map barely able to read it. At first you didn’t know if the Commander heard you as his mask stayed fixed on you. “Fine. The second it is dawn, we are leaving.” Then the Commander disappeared in the darkness. 

Finding a cave to rest within was easy enough. You and Lucan set out the sleeping bags, some rations and started a small fire. “What is this?” Lucan asked peeling back a ration you made in the ship. “It’s called a rice ball. It’s made of sticky rice and seaweed.” You peeled yours back and took a bite. “I also put some muucka spice.” Lucan opened his mouth wide and bit into it, he’s lips in a toothy smile. “Best thing I’ve eaten yet!” Finisheing the rice ball messily, you laughed and took another bite. Lucan watched you laugh and chew, he’s face aluminated by the orange flames. “It’s no-.” You choked on your rice ball when Lucan reached a hand across your lips, wiping off a stray piece of rice. “S-sorry! It’s force of habit from my sisters!” Lucan turned hiding his face. You smiled when you caught Lucans cheeks a tint of pink. 

The night passed as Lucan told you even more stories of his home. He was born on a extremely poor planet that had lead it people into starvation. The only way he could feed his sisters and himself was to steal. While he stole he learned different languages from all over the galaxy. He used these languages to trick corrupt junk traders and take their hauls to sell for food. Until he stole from a sellers for the First Order, which they would have killed him for if he didn’t know so many languages. “It was great, but now I now my family is taking care of.” Lucan eyes show the reflection of the fire so clearly, you stared. “We should get some sleep.” Nodding your head, you rolled into your sleeping bag. “Goodnight Lucan.” He shimmyed around, facing the cave wall. “Goodnight.” You closed you eyes, imagining Lucans home. 

“KMN-1911?” You eyes opened, twisting you neck toward Lucan. “Yes?” 

“Can I call you y/n?” You immediately shout straight up. “I mean, when we are just like this. Just me and you.” Lucan never turned around to face you. “I know it’s unprofessional, but I looked at your records and...it’s just better than ‘KMN-1911’.” Y/N...it was a name you almost forgotten, it was so long ago that you heard it. “Yes. I’d like that.” Your heart was beating 100 times fast. “Okay. Goodnight y/n.” Laying back down you almost screamed in happiness. 

Your dream was fuzzy, and so hot. Like burning hot. Dark hands were all over your body burning you, but you were moaning. It was rough and abusive, turning you over to violate you further. When it pinched your hippie though your shirt, you woke abruptly. Your chest was raising and falling as you looked around. From the corner of your eye you saw the Commander turn the corner into the cave. Embarrassingly you laid back down, pretending to be sleep. “I know your awake.” Well didn’t work. Everything was awkward for a bit as the Commander poked at the fire. Had he even eaten? Testing your luck, you pulled and unwrapped a rice ball. “It’s for you. I made it.” You held the food out with both hands, timidly watching his mask. Ohh Shit! His mask!! “I mean whenever you want it!!” Clumsily, you retracted your hand, but the Commander gripped it. His massive hand forming all around your wrist, you blushed. “Your shivering.” Twisting your wrist he didn’t let go. “I’m okay-“ You yelped when he threw you down and layed on top of you. “You reather die of hypothermia?” Then you noticed you really were shivering and unconsciously moved closer to his incredible warm chest. “This is just so I’ll find the stone. Go to sleep.” You nodded and closed your eyes. Lucan back was warm but the Commander body was hot, and comfortable. You didn’t even know when you fell asleep. 

————-

Sweating you sat up, it was like a sauna. Slapping a palm on your head whole entire body was hot, and you had a tingle of arousal. “Your up?” Lucan entered the cave, fully clothed with two seaming cups. “Are you sweating?” You wiped your neck on your mittens. “Uh, ye- where the Commander?” You were curious if Lucan saw you with him last night or this morning. “Hm. I’m not sure. He told me not to wake you-here.” Handing you hot chocolate, he rolled up the sleeping bags. The Commander didn’t want to wake you? Why? “We should get going, it’s not too far huh? I want to get back.” Lucan voice sounded far off, distracted. “Yes, lets go.”

Cold, windy, and quiet the mountains air howled around you. “So this is it?” Lucan looked up at a huge circular rock with Actronian writing insketched. “Yes.” You trances a mittened hand on each of the words. “Read it.” The Commander activated his lightsaber, it spotting a red buzzed glow. You mouthed the words carefully before speaking. “It says death inside.” Lucan and you exchanged looks, afraid. “Move.” Shoving you aside,the Commander sliced through the rock with ease. His movements quick and exact, flinging the rocks with the force.

Looking inside, there was numerous tombs in the left and right. Covered with cobwebs and dust, they held the names of warriors from your planet. Finally in the middle was an alter, elaborate with gold trinkets and sliver. The middle on a carved rock sat the red stone. “Unbelievable.” Lucan was the first to enter. Was the rumor fake? Where were all the catacombs and creatures? “Aren’t these the tombs of your planets hero’s?” Commander Ren and you moved slowly into the cave, watching for traps. “Yes. This are all of them.” Moving to the back you looked at the tombs, feeling indents their names. The Commander wasted no time, plucking the stone in his gloves hand and placing it in a pouch. “We have what we came for let’s leave.” Lucan nodded and stood near the entrance. 

‘Clink’ everyone froze, turning to you. ‘Clink’? On high alert, you followed the tilt of the Commanders mask to your foot. It was slightly lower than your other one, a small square impressed down from the rest of the cave. 

Then the floor fell from under you and the Commander. You screeched as you tumbled agianst the jagged rock, knocking into the Commander body twice then a sharp tear in your calf. “KMN-1911!” As you landed with a thud, your body radiated with pain. “KMN-1911?!” Shakily you raised your head, Lucan was pearing over the edge. “I-I’m Okay!” Wincing you tried to look around, the glow of the Commanders lightsaber the only source of light. “Wait! I’ll get some rope!” Lucan fumbled though his backpack. “Don’t. It wouldn’t even reach us anyway. Just meet up back at the shuttle.” The Commander said Helmet towards the dark catacomb. Lucan and hesitate but nodded. “I’ll contact the Finializer when I get there sir.” He looked at you for a second then left. 

You limped while you followed the Commander, pain throbbing with every step. “What i-.” Stopping the Commander marched to you angeryly. “You are hurt.” You tried to hide the pain, but he caught your leg roughly. “Freezing wasn’t a sufficient way to die, so you’d rather die?” Without care he wrapped your leg and stood back up. You looked at his dark mask curiously, but still with fear. “Follow.” 

The turned and twists of the catacombs made you dizzy, nauseated and weak. As the Commanders back came into and out of vision, you started to sob. “I-I can’t. I’m just dead weight. Just leave me. Were never getting out of here!” You slumped down onto your heels and breathe though fat tears. “I definitely know your not Actronian.” The Commander turned and gripped your hair. You screamed and Thrashed in his fist. “Why? Why are you so mean to me?!” You yelled, pushing at his legs. “Because you are so pathetically weak; it’s laughable. With your filithy thoughts, broadcasting your dreams to me!” A hair pushed out as your breathed shakily. “What?” A loud crackle noise came from his mask when he stood, releasing your hair. “Do you see this?” The Commander pointed to a small green leaf stem in the wall. “Yeah.” You sniffled, whipping the snot off your face. “Vegetation doesn’t grow deep inside this mountain, only on the outside.” With a revelation, you stood and understood. Commander Ren had found the way out! “Yes. T-Thank You.” 

The sight of snow was a saving beacon. Excited you ran out and rathered a pile to hug your over hot face. You didn’t die! Perhaps that was the taboo from the stories. Like a child you laughed and threw snow up in the air. “Lucan.” The Commander had pulled out his com-link to contact the shuttle. “Sir! I’ve contacted the Finializer! There sending backup!” Lucan voice was staticky, you listened more carefully. “Send out a flare. We’ll be there.” You looked up to the chilled sky, watching the small red single fly and disappear. “It appears we’re 2 clicks away. Hold position.” You followed the Commander though the snow. 

“S-si...I....a-...” Lucans voice though the com-link stopped you both. “Report.” Nothing. “Lucan, report” Nothing agian. The Commander shook the com-link but Lucan never tuned in. “Stay here.” You nodded and rested against a tree, pulling up your sleeves. You were still hot from this morning. With flushed cheeks and heated hands, you submerged your fave in snow. It didn’t help, if anything it sent a tingle straight to your wetting pussy. That couldn’t be good. Trying agian you jumped when you heard a stick break. “Commander?” Looking around you saw nothing but trees and snow. “Commander? It that y-.” A giant creature attacked you while you were turned, it sleek tentacles wrapping around your arms. “Get off!!!” You battled but it tightened its grip, small circular whelps sting your exposed skin. It’s sharp jaw snap at you, missing by a hair but not before wrapping around your neck. The same whelps appeared there, sending waves of pleasure thoughout you. Then it stopped moving. Flinging the creature off, you backed up feeling your arms. Green blood stained the snow under the Commanders boot. “Pog venom. It won’t kill you.” 

You had no time to panic before the Commander gripped your wrist agian, tighter then before. Immediately you shivered in pleasure from the touch. “But it does increase certain sensations. Some have pain...other have...” he lifted you hand above your head. “Pleasure.” At his words you pulled and begged him to let you go. “I can’t-.” The longer he squeezed in the whelps on your wrist, your pleasure was skyrocketing. “Please.” You moaned, going limp, you didn’t even know what you were asking for. “Little whore.” The Commander pushes you on the ground and ripped open your coat, pulling your breasts from their confinement. The cool felt good on your skin. “You will beg for what you want.” Shoving your legs apart, He unbuttoned your pants and pulled them down. “P-please.” He kept his fingers in the outside of your panties; teasing you. “Please what?” He traced a line from your knee to thigh. “Please...make me cum.” You breathed, tears falling. “Good little slut. Pushing your panties to the side, he inserted two fingers, twisting and thrusting. You gripped at the snow loosely, it hurt but the pleasure and heat gazed your conscious out. Faster his fingers went as his other hand pinched your nipple roughly. “Just like a whore. Desire another but yet you’ll beg me to let you come.” Moaning uncontrollably you nodded when he found the little spot to lose yourself. Wet sounds filled the air as he finger-fucked you, touching your clit lightly. You felt the climax on the verge as you opened you legs wider for the Commander, your shins feeling his hard erection. “Cum for me.” As on que you came,hard. Your backed lifted off the snow and you stared at his mask. The heat cooled from your head downwards, bring with it your conscious. “Ready yourself, we’re going back.” You blushed as you dressed, horrorfide by what you just did.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the stone found, Reader is conflicted about her feelings for Lucan, and the Commander. What will happen as she gets closer physically with them both?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh, naughty Reader! Thank you so much for the kudos! I really think this isn’t very good but I appreciate really it. I have so many smut plans in my head, haha. 
> 
> Contains: rough oral sex, dirty talk, degration, and Spanking

Lucan ran at you, squeezing tightly as he hugged you. “I was so worried, thank goodness you’re okay.” Lucan pulled back to look in your eyes. “Geez, had no hope?” You stuck out your tongue, pouting playfully. Lucan laughed, until he saw the Commander behind you. “It’s good to see you too, sir.” Robotically, the Commander nodded and ascended the ramp. “What happened?!” Lucan ducked down to examine your bleeding calf. “Oh-when we fell I hit something nothing to bad.” Lucan looked up at you with a straight face. “Not bad? You lose a lot of blood. Should probably be dead.” Pulling you aboard, Lucan took you to a small room with a grey cot. “Hold your leg up.” You did as he asked and winced when he started to stitch. “What with these too?” He reached to touch the whelps in your wrist but you jerked away. You weren’t going to let what happened with the Commander repeat. “Okay, but atleast apply some healing jel?” Shifting to get comfortable, you nodded. When Lucan was done, he looked at you up and down. “Your hot.” You widen your eyes and blushed. Lucan noticed your blushed and turned away shyly. “Not like that! I mean temperature! You might have a cold!” You and Lucan both acted like teenagers as you looked anywhere but at each other. “G-Get some rest!” Lucan left, shuttling the door loudly. Was he always this awkward? You giggled and closed your eyes, suddenly feeling very exhausted.

———

When you woke, It was very quiet. The hum of the ship shaking you slightly. A weight on your right side held your wrist down, it was Lucan asleep in a chair. Slowly you rose and slid from his grip. Wobbling you stepped out the room. The ship was in space, surrounded with other shuttles; what you guessed to be the backup Lucan called. You looked around before you found the kitchen, nobody in sight. Where was the Commander? Opening a bottle of water, you took a gulp. A coil twisted in your gut as you though about yesterday. This is was wrong professionally and morally, how dare you ask the Commander to finger you, and liked it. Finishing the bottle, you decide that was that no more. The whelps didn’t sting so his ‘help’ wasn’t needed. 

“Can’t sleep?” Jumping you turned to the Commanders, his dark mask staring back. “N-no, sir” the heat returned the second you looked at his mask. Desperately you bore holes in the counter, anything but his mask-glancing at his leather gloves and swallowed audibly-or his fingers. “Your thoughts are so loud.” The Commander boxed you in against the counter. “So easy to read.” Turning you towards him, he lifted your shirt. “Wait!” Struggling you tried to stop him but he was much to strong. “But your just begging me to touch you...” he shoved your bra over you breasts and squeezed them. “I’m no-ah!” You moaned as his other hand cupped your clothes mound. “I bet your little cunt is just soaked for me.” Roughly, he pulled your pants down and thrusted in a thick finger. “Lick it.” You raised you head, eyes blurred from tears. “Your arms.” Pulling your arms to your mouth, he gripped your neck choking lightly. Your wet tongue sent shivers down your body as you licked and sucked your whelps. “Look at me.” Fat tears fell as you looked at his mask panting. “Your such a slut.” He quickened his pace, releasing your neck to palm himself. “Open your legs wider.” You did, throwing your head back in pleasure. “You will look at me, whore.” He guided your free hand to feel his massive erection. You were getting close, panting faster and louder. “Beg me.” The noises from his mask blended in with your moaning. “Please let me cum, Commander Ren.” He rubbed your clit violently, entering two fingers after the first. “Do it, you worthless little slut. Cum all over your Commanders fingers.” Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as your came, shaking. The Commander didn’t let go after you came down, keeping your hand on his cock. “Open your mouth and stick out your tongue.” You hesitated but opened, saliva dripping from your translucent tongue. Jamming his fingers in, he twisted and felt everywhere around your mouth. “Oh-uh!” You choked when he slid his fingers further back. “You’ll get used Deepthroat.” You reluctantly shivered in anticipation. “Ready to sleep now?” Commander Ren moved back, his fingers retreating with a string of spit. “Y-Yes, sir.” 

You slept with no dreams.

——————————————————————————-

Returning to the Finializer, you stayed far away from the Commander. It had happened twice now, you hung your head down in shame. Not only did you enjoy it, you wanted him to do these things; like a true whore. “General Hux wants us to debrief with him.” Lucan voice distracted you from unwanted feelings associated with the Commander. “I’ll be right there!” You bent down to get your suitcase, only to be block by said unwanted person. His hand moved slowly towards you. Praying that he wouldn’t touch you agian, your eyes shut tightly automatically. 

His expected grip never came to your surprise. When your eyes opened he was already down the ramp, vanishing out of view. That was odd, you were sure he was going to touch you. Not that you were disappointed that he didn’t! After what happened last night, you thought...it didn’t matter anyway! You were relived that he left you alone. 

———-

Meeting with the General had gone smoothly enough, You were thankful that the Commander didn’t show up, but your mind was constantly on him. What was going on with him away? He had hated you for what seemed like forever and now you were in a confusing sexual relationship with him. Whenever you thought about what he did to you, it coiled hot arousal deep inside you, the feeling was irresistibly addicting. Even though your heart pulled for Lucan, you still enjoyed every minute of his rough use of your body.

————

Neither the General or Commander Ren brought up the stone again for the next few days. Your whelps had long healed, and calf had a nice scar. Shortly after you all came back from TE-M9, the Commander had left once more somewhere; returning a week later with a prisoner. 

During all of this, the Commander never spoke to you once. It was as if you’d never existed. Often in the empty corridors he’d past you not even turned his mask your way. His blatantly ignoral of you at first was reassuring, but now you knew he was punishing you for something. You had no idea why, until today. 

You and Lucan walked to the mess hall, loud chatter and laughter filled your ears. “I heard it was some resistance pilot!” Lucan whispered to you, looking around his eyebrows was raised at the information. “Where did you hear that?” You didn’t believe him, everyone said it was either some resistance scum or a thief. Truthfully, you didn’t care. The fact that the Commander was showing off that he was ignoring you was frustrating, gossip be damned. “Stormtrooper-they were there! He said to kill an entire village.” You stopped walking, fully facing him. “What?” Lucan opened his mouth to speak but he just looked pass you. 

“KMN-1911?” A strong mechanical voice called you. Fearfully you turned, Captain Phasma was standing in front of two stormtroopers. She was holding magnetic cuffs. “You’ve been suspected for treason.” Lucan pulled you back behind him. “WHAT?! No way. I’ve been with her the whole time!” Your head was spinning, how could you be a suspect of treason?! “I’ve been ordered to take her to the interrogation room. Don’t involve yourself.” Captain Phasma moved closer, her blaster was visibly armed; a warning. “Like hell I will, Phasma.” Lucan clenched his fists, readying to fight. “Don’t! Lucan!” You moved between them, hands stretched out defensively. “I’ll go! Please, just wait for me. I’ll be okay.” Lucan looked at you hesitantly, but backed down. “Okay, I’ll see what is going on.” You nodded, holding your wrists for the cuffs. 

The interrogation room was cold and silent. The only sound was the humms of the ship and footsteps outside. Your wrists were strapped to a chair, exactly in the center. To your left was a small table with something on it, but you couldn’t see and to your right was a different kind of chair, one without restraints. For what felt like hours, you sat there nodding in and out of sleep. Eventually, you succumbed to the lull of exhaustion.

When you woke, the Commander was sitting in front of you. “I swear, I did nothing.” Your voice was a whisper, full of sleep. He said nothing just sat there. “Are you going to kill me?” With blurry vision you started to shake. “Please.” His silence was killing you, had he ignored you, placed you here, just to see you cry? 

“I can get you out of here. But I’ll need to have punished you.” His mechanical voice echoed thoughout the room. Your hunch was right, he was punishing you. “You accept my punishment, I’ll let you out.” Accept? Wasn’t he already punishing you? What choice did you have? “You don’t. We begin now.” He waved his hand, and your wrists restraints released. “Take off your clothes.” You snapped your head to where you thought his eyes were. “I thought you were going to punish me?” You gripped your blouse protectively. “I am. Take them off or I’ll rip them off.” Your ears burned in a hot blush, his words wetting your cunt. When he moved, you unbuttoned your shirt quickly. He mask never moved from looking at you. Stepping out of your panties and bra, you shivers from the cold air hitting your sleeked pussy and nipples. “Bend over the table.” Hesitate you walked over to the table and gasped. On top it had a collar for a dog, a whip and ball gag. “Is this the punishment?” You couldn’t look at his mask, was he going to use these? “You’ll only talk when told, whore.” He pushed you onto the table roughly, grinding his erection against your butt. Your heart was taking off as he clamped the collar around your neck, picking up the whip. “You will count. If you mess up, I’ll start over.” From the corner of your eye, you saw him move to unzip his pants. Shivering when he pulled out his cock, you clenched around nothing. It was massive the head red in color, way bigger than the holovid ones. “I knew you’d like my dick, you little slut. They always do.” Then he pulled back and hit the whip on your right ass cheek. You screamed and sobbed, sharp stings mixing with arousal. “Count!” He whipped agian. “O-one!” Shaking, the burn felt unbelievably good. “This is supposed to be a punishment. Yet you like this?” His voice sounded disgusted but the way he jerked his cock said otherwise. 

Crack! “Two!” Crack! “Three!” Crack! “F-four!” You were so wet, you tried to slide a finger into you. Commander Ren froze you with the force. “I didn’t say you could finger yourself!” Crack! He hit the other cheek. “Five!”Your screams turned into pound moans, glazed eyes and drooling. Crack! “Six!” Crack! “Seven!” Loud static sounds emitted from his mask as he whipped you, thrusting his cock in faster and faster. Crack! “Eight!” Crack! “Nine!” Back to right he dropped the whip and slapped it with just his massive hand. “Ten!” Your tears dropped into the table combining with the pools of drool. “Turn around and get in your knees.” The Commander turned you around and pushed you into your knees. Panting heavily, You watched him jerk off in your face. You wanted to cum so badly, you begged in your mind repeatedly. “No matter how much you ask, I won’t let you come slut.” He cursed loud muffled moan, followed by ejeculating his hot sticky seed all over your breasts and face. “Stick your tongue out.” He tucked his cock back while leveling breathing. You parted your lips, sticking the translucent muscle out. He scooped his slaty cum with his fingers, smearing it around your mouth. “You vomit my cum back up, I’ll do this agian. Till your begging me to stop.” Nodding you were anxiously unfinished, your cunt burned to be fucked roughly. Maybe once he left you’d make yourself come. “You will not touch yourself. If you do, you’ll NEVER cum.” His threat instantly deflated you, turning your cum-filled mouth into a pout. “I’ll give you five minutes to dress, then your out.” The Commander turned towards the door before leaving, his mask shifted slightly to the left. “Whether your naked or not.” 

Commander escorted you to the Generals office after you left the interrogation room. He really did give you just five minutes; matching in when you just barley buttoned your blouse back. While you followed him, you wondered what was going on in his head. What was going on with anything? and why was he so good at making a mess outta you? 

Distracted, you bumped into his back when he stopped at the blast door. “S-sorry.” The man really did feel like a giant wall. Tall and very dense. His mask turned to you but he never said anything upon entering the office. “Oh, good. Was the pilot right?” The General asked sitting at his desk, eyes on his datapad. “No. She knows nothing.” Your eyes narrowed as they spoke. The prisoner had talked about you?! You didn’t even know who they were! “I had thought that, can’t have another traitor.” General Hux looked up at you, gracefully moving around his desk. “Do not worry, I just wanted Ren to see if what was said was true.” He put a cold hand on your shoulder, squeezing alittle. “I don’t tolerate treason.” He let you go and turned to Commander Ren. “You weren’t to hard were you?” You coughed and blushed furiously. “I made sure to be thorough.” You could practically hear the smirk on his face. “Good. Now that is taking care of, tomorrow, I have something to show you, KMN-1911.” The General sat down, relaxfully leaning back in his chair. “Yes, Sir.” He gave a small smirk and dismissed you. 

——————

You didn’t sleep, not only was your body painfully aroused but you worried about what that prisoner had said about you. Apparently, his claim was valid enough to have you fake interrogated. Not that you wanted Commander to search around your head agian. It was puzzling. 

...wait, why had the Commander not actually interrogated you? As if he already knew, what the prisoner had said was untrue. 

A alarm from your datapad derailed your train of thought. Standing outside was Lucan, arms cross against his chest. Elated, you ran to the door and let him in. “Lucan!” He hugged you tightly. “Phasma told me the Commander questioned you. Are you alright? What did he do?” Lowering your eyes, you couldn’t answer. There was no way in hell you’d tell him what really happened. Instead, you weaved a elaborate lie, telling him that the Commander just searched inside your head a bit. “Oh. Well, good. You’d never betray the First Order.” Your heart hurt at Lucans statement of trust, he was so kind and genuine. “Thank you for trusting me.” Lucan smiled and bent down, kissing your cheek lightly. You had to be the biggest whore in the galaxy, as happiness spread thoughtout your body-aroused. 

His kiss had rested your nerves enough to sleep. The dreams you had involved both Lucan and the Commander. 

——————

In the morning you left early to meet the General, hopeing what he had to show you wasn’t a airlock. 

Rounding the corner, the General and Commander Ren sat around a table. On top was the red stone, it sparkled against the dark metallic furniture. “KMN-1911. You are early.” The General stood, hands clasped behind his back. “I-I can come back later.” Uncertain you stayed near the door. “No. Early is good. Shows your willing to get things done.” He motioned for you to approach where they were. “Are you aware of the dark side? Of the Sith.” The Generals spoke louder, confident. “Yes, sir. Not much but I know enough.” When the stone came clear in view, it pulled you mysteriously. “Hmm. It seems that this stone-.” He picked it up, twisting the blood red rock between his fingers. “Have some correlation with them. Perhaps even with Actrone.” Your planet had relations with the dark side? It had always identified with neutrality. “I want you to research this. Train yourself for aiding the First Orders mission.” You where astonished, never did you think you’d be another other than a sanitation technician. “Yes, sir! I’ll do my best!” Smirking, General Hux tapped your shoulder, his eyes traveling up and down. “Yes. I’m sure.” The General shifted to Commander Ren. “Show her the library.” You internally panicked, knowing what would probably happen. “Follow.” The Commander walked past you, his cowl hitting your forearm.

The library was on the level with the Translations techs. Commander Ren pushed the blast door open, reveling shelf among shelf of both physical paper books and holobooks. You lost yourself inside, feeling the withered book spines with your fingers. The only type of literature you’ve read was on holovids, paper had became obsolete. You stopped at a paper book bigger than the others, curious you pryed it open. Pictures danced across the pages, the Empire, Palpatine, and the dark form of Darth Vader. 

‘Scary’ you thought as you examined his picture. His mask reminded you of the Commanders; lifeless. “Powerful.” Jumping, you dropped the book on the tiled floor. “One day I really will have a heart attack!” breathing deep, picking the book up. “S-Sir.” You felt the Conmander move behind you, his long arms trapping you by the bookshelf. “I have to research, Commander...” Skin heating up, it provided lubricant to your awaiting cunt. “Then read, the chapter about Darth Vader.” Commander Ren pulled your skirt up around the waist, tracing a finger along the panty hem. “Read it to me.” Unable to stop his movements you began to read, gripping the shelf’s till your knuckles turned white. “You didn’t touch yourself...good girl.” The Commander pulled your panties down, inserting a finger slowly. Quickly, your sentences became plagued with moans. His fingers worked you faster and faster until you were on the cusp of cuming, only to pull back. “Fuc-Please!” You cried trying to read and wiggle your hips. “Do you deserve to cum?” Pulling your breasts free, he pinched and pulled them. “You’ve been a good girl...” His voice was teasing you, the twisted bastard. A crackle sounded from his mask and he moved back. You peeked around to see him pull out his huge cock. “You stopped reading.” Turning back you continued weakly, until you felt him thrust his dick between your legs, rubbing it against your pussy. His cock was so hot, it pulsed as he went in and out. “Like this you slut?” He pushed harder, your breasts bouncing against the shelf. The pleasure was too much, every since the interrogation room you’ve been in the edge. With one hard thrust, the head of his cock hit your clit, making you cum violently. He pulled back from between your thighs, jelly legs falling under you. “Did you just cum?” You shook you head, still shaking from the pleasure. He turned you roughly, gripping your jaw. “Open. I’d said you’d get used to deepthroat.” As soon as your mouth opened he shoved his dick in. Wet tip hitting your uvula, you gagged but he held your straight. Every thrust he went further and further till your nose hit his dark pubs. “That’s it. Something you learn quick.” Spit covered his cock, falling over your lips onto your chest. Your vision started to black with his dick down your throat, lastly he pulled back. Gulping air, he drove back in,cock twitching. “Swallow all of it whore.” He stilled, holding your head as he came buckets. “Good girl.” Pulling his soften cock out, he pat your head. Coming down from your pleasure high, you cursed yourself. You did it again. Starting to redress, you heard Commander Ren take more books for you to read and leave. Man, you were fucked.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deeper down the rabbit hole, Reader begins her training with Captain Phasma. Her relationship with Commander Ren goes to the next level, becoming dangerously more complicated . Will she be able to keep it a secret from Lucan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! This chapter has actual sex, no more teasing from the Commander ;) 
> 
> Contains: loss of virginity, rough sex, 69ing, and biting

Walking back to the translation conference room you tried to hide behind the heavy stack of books in your arms. The Commander had left you like a living sex doll, swollen lips, flushed glossy skin and voice hoarse from a rough throat fucking. Hopefully no one would take notice.

Lucan meet you halfway with a fresh banana nut muffin. “Here, lets trade.” Reaching a hand toward, you flinched back abruptly. “No!” He raised one eyebrow questionably. “I-I have it! Let’s just go!” His facial expression was leery, but didn’t push. “Phasma told me the General assigned you to train.” Lucan continued to walk with you towards the conference room. “Yep, He did.” You still had a hard time believing it, even working with Lucan was outlandish. “Your moving up, young one.” Giving him a smile, you moved into around the room, starting you research.

By the time you finished every book it was time to leave. Every Translation technician began to pack up and power down their consoles. “ You’ve been here all day, get some rest.” Lucan picked up your books you could stop him. “I can put those up!” You tried to take them but he kept them from your reach. “It’s alright, I’m heading there anyway. Just get some sleep.” He wasn’t wrong; your eyes were crossed and heavy, almost couldn’t keep them open. “Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

As you fell asleep, you dreamt of having your own blaster. 

————————————-

In the morning you meet with Captain Phasma. She had on her regulate silver stormtrooper uniform, except for the helmet. Her blue eyes and blond hair reminded you of LQR-2743. Their behavior was polar opposites: Phasma stood stark still, meeting your gaze with upmost professionalism, and very serious. You wondered if she even knew what a joke was. “Tomorrow You will meet me in the training room. Lucan will be joining us.” Her voice was powerful, mask distortion or not. “Lucan? Has he been trained?” Captain Phasma narrowed her eyes, suspiciously. “He has, General Hux wants all his right hand men to be trained in all areas.” You nodded. Not only was Lucan top First Order translator, but could take a enemy out too. “Don’t be late, the General thinks highly of you.” She sounded unimpressed, putting her helmet one and going into the corridor. “I will try my best, Captain.” This you honestly meant, she wanted you to prove your worth it seems. Without another word she walked away. 

Deciding to find the room before, you porosed the ship. Before you had snuck around these levels, looking out for higher personnel, now you soaked everything in. The level had different sections: Radar Technicians, translations, Captain offices and a huge training room at the end. Stepping inside, troopers were running the perimeter in unison. Others were practicing hand to hand combat. Your head moved fan-like, slowly around the entire scene. “Hey, who are you?” A trooper came up to you, black hair was thick with sweat and green eyes watching you. “S-sorry! I’ll leave.” You turned to leave but she gripped your elbow. “If your here to watch, that’s fine.” When she let go, you swiveled back around. “I’m starting training tomorrow, I just wanted to see some combat.” Like a light had gone off in her head, she tugged you over to the troopers fighting, smiling ear to ear. “Here! Watch them!” Both you and her watched them, throwing fists admist careful hand movements and perfect timed blocking. Forgetting where you were, you didn’t notice the others started to pack up. “Are you all done already?” She smiled at you and laughed. “It’s been a while. We have other duties.” Looking around everyone filed out. “Good luck with you training!” She waved to you as she left too. 

The time was already well pass noon, wasting your only day off. You Sighing internally, and trudged back to your quarters, spirit crushed. 

Fitting back into your standard issued pajamas, your datapad alarm went off. Was it Lucan? When you picked it up, you frowned. The Commander was standing on the other side, impeccably still. No, not this agian! Your jaw still hurt from yesterday! Hopping on the cot, you pretend to be asleep. 

It went off agian. 

Sticking your tongue out to nothing and you looked to the datapad. This time his mask was turned to the camera; he knew you where looking at him. With no choices left, you opened the door. He entered right to you, precariously. “Take off your clothes.” You took many steps back, jutting your hand out. “W-we can’t just do things like this everyday!” What was with this sex-addicted man!? Nonetheless, you felt your skin warming up and arousaling bubbling. “Oh, but I can.” He threw you on the bed, pushing your hands against the headboard. “And I will.” 

Trying to wiggle out of his grip, your datapad alarmed again. You and Commander Ren froze, staring at each other. On the little camera was Lucan, smiling to himself. If this was a cartoon, your eyes would have popped out your head. “You have to leave!” you yelled-whispered, jumping from the cot. He didn’t move one inch. Right, where would he go? “T-then hide!” 

Surprisingly, he let you pull him over to your upright closet. It seemed big enough, he just had to scrunch a bit. Pushing him inside he looked like a sardine, shoulders smashed at the sides and his back bent forward. “Just wait.” You ran over to let Lucan in. “Guess what I found!” He walked pass you, waving a small holocard. “That vid you’ve been talking about! I want to see what all the fuss is about!” Your eyes constantly darted to the closet. “O-oh, I wished but I don’t have another blanket!” Lucan smiled even brighter, moving to the closet. “Nonsense! I’m sure you have one in here...” heart jumping rapidly, you zoomed over and blocked his way. “DON’T!” He paused like before, this time-pushing. “What’s hiding in there?” 

Playfully reaching around you, his finger grazed the handle. “It’s a avalanche! Piles of clothes! You open it-we are buried! I-I’m also very tired” You caught his wrist and pushed him away gently. “I didn’t know you where so messy.” Lucan let you drag him into the hallway, oblivious to your panic driven state. “Well, dont watch it without me! Get some sleep too.” You wanted to cry for betraying him like this. Sweetly, he kissed your cheek. “Good-NIGHT!” Studdering over your words, the Commander opened the closet to get out. “Is everything okay?” Confused, Lucan tried to peek behind you. “Yes, I just having some cramps!” You moved around to block his view, sweating under your pjs. “Hmm. Okay, maybe you should go to the medbay later.” Weakly nodding, you watched him board the elevator. 

The second it closed, Commander Ren pulled you back to the bed. “You can’t be serious! Your my supervisor!” (So was Lucan, for that matter) You scowled, scooting to the end. “And yet, your wet for me. Your Commander.” Gripping your ankle he yanked you under him. “Do you think I don’t know about your little desires for him?” You yelped when he ripped your night shirt. “It’s punishable to say the least.” Heat radiated throughout your body as he undress you roughly. Sliding your panties off he waved a hand, your lights going immediately. You started to pant, the darkness heightening your every sensation. “Whore.” The cot dipped as the Commander moved, a hissing sound and a thunk after it. “Beg for me.” You couldn’t believe your ears, unmuffled yet still deep, his voice was free of the masks vocoder. “Y-you took off your mask.” It wasn’t a question, you mind pictured a old-but seasoned man with a beard. He parted your legs, moving between them. “You’d willingly let a old man fuck you? He laughed darkly. “Greedy, little thing.” You moaned a response as his tongue trailed you thighs, sucking and biting hickies. “N-no I wo-!” Licking up your leg to your folds, he held your hips down. “Enough. You will moan for me, slut.” Rolling your clit, and pushing in two fingers, your body quivered in pleasure. What couldn’t this man do to you? “That’s right, submit to me.” His tongue vibrated as he talked, bringing you closer to orgasm. “Turn around.” You flipped to your back. “No, the other way.” Impatient, He moved off the bed, flinging his legs over, knees hugging your face.

“W-what are you doing?” You asked, unsure and excited. You couldn’t see but you heard him unzip his pants. “Open your mouth.” When he attacked your clit agian, you felt his cock touch your lips. Gradually, you licked the head taking it into your mouth. It was a stretch, every time it hit your cheek, his growled; pleased. Soon you came undone, thrashing under him while he thrusted brutally. Burying to the hilt, he shuddered and came, coating your throat with cum. 

You were exhausted, no energy to even put back on your clothes. The lights flickered back on, illuminating the Commanders mask. Well, he was fast to redress. “Do well in your training tomorrow. Hate to have to punish you.” Voice dripping with sarcasm, he rubbed his gloved thumb over your lips. “I have to get up early...no, more please.” You begged him, trying to hide your nakedness. Thankfully, he backed away and left you to sleep.

————-

Phasma stood at the center of the training room. Foregoing her regular uniform, she wore tight grey leggings and a sleeveless white t-shirt, hair tied back neatly. You could see her perfectly fit conditioned figure, fear twisted in your stomach. Thankfully, you had on long sweat pants, hiding your purple leg hickies from view. “Good. Your attire is acceptable, show me your stance.” Unsure with what to do, you balled your fists and widened your legs. “Is..is that your stance?” She sounded shocked, and was probably holding back a laugh. Embarrassed, you hide your hands, eyes very interested in your boots. “It’s alright, here watch me.” 

One foot behind the other, she raised her hands in the perfect stance. Mimicking her moves was harder than you thought. Often she’d moved your fists, and shifted your feet. Her patience was astonishing, it took you atleast half an hour to get it. 

“There. That’s just the first step. Now, I’m going to attack you.” ...oh, shit. Eyes wide, she ran out you, only stopping when Lucan entered a second later. “Go easy on her Phasma!” He walked over to you, visibly ogling Phasmas figure. “Oh whatever. I was told to train her. Not babysit her.” Lucan rolled his eyes dramatically, dressed in all grey sweats. “Atleast, Don’t hurt her? Not too bad?” Witnessing this unfold, you wondered if you should run. “Okay, move.” Pushing Lucan away, Phasma ran out you agian- tackling and twisting you into submission.

“Stars, Phasma!” Lucan yelled and you groaned in pain when she released you. “Now, try to stop me.” 

Phasma and you went at it for hours. Punching, pulling, and swinging you around the training room. Your body was a rainbow of colors when she finished. “You made her look like a pincushion.” Lucan was rubbing you brusies with healing jel. “C-Captain, did I do well?” You were scared of her answer, considering the whole time you didn’t land one hit on her. “You need practice but you didn’t give up.” Phasma said and for the first time smiling at you. “How rare! A wild smiling Phasma! I thought I’d never see the day...” You giggled accidentally at Lucan, poking his side. “Watch it, Technician.” Phasma threw her towel over his head, still smiling. “Hey! You watch it!” Throwing it back he ran out the room, gleefully. You stood with a grimace, your body hurt everywhere. A hot bath was calling your name. 

Gathering your stuff, Phasma pulled you over. “Is there something wrong Captain?” She looked into your eyes, without a smile. “I’m sure you know, but he really likes you. Treat him well.” Your breathing skipped, did she know what you do-did with the Commander?! “Y-Yes. I will” She didn’t regard you again as she left the room. 

In hysteria, you walked back clumsily. The walls spun in on themselves, and cleaning droids doubled. Phasma had to know, that was obviously a threat. However, how and went did she find out? These questions played in repetition, so rapidly, you didn’t see a gloved hand reach out and pull you into a storage closet. 

Frenzied, you kicked and punched, screaming against your attacker. “Stop, stop!” Looking to the side, the dark chrome helmet was tilted down towards you. What the actual fuck? “I heard that.” Gently, he let you go, blocking the only exit. “No. I mean it. No more.” You held your ground, anger replacing your fear. “Phasma knows...she threatened me-“ when he didn’t respond you continued. “Told me to treasure Lucan. I-I can’t do this anymore. He-he is so sweet to me, kind and considerate. He doesn’t want some quick fuck. He cares about me.” Feeling like you were going to cry, you tried to push him away. 

“You want me. I can feel it.” He gripped your arms painfully. “You want me so bad, you can’t stand it!” Tears finally fell as you fought him. “Your wrong! I-I-.” You couldn’t deny him, deep down you knew was right. “But we can’t...this is wrong, even if...” Bending you over a short shelf he rolled down your gym leggings, tangled with First Order panties. “You belong to me, that technician could never make you this wet.” You shivered, clenching as he pushed in a finger. “Could never, fuck you like I can.” Unzipping his pants and withdrawing his hard cock, you were genuinely afraid. You pictured your first time to be slow and gentle, anything but what was happening “C-Commander I-I’m a-.” He pushed the tip into your throbbing cunt, enlisting a quiet scream. “Did you think, cause you are-were a virgin, I’d be nice? I’ll fuck you like little the whore you are.” Barbarically, he thrusted to the hilt tearing your hymen. You bit a scream, iron flooding your tastebuds. With every thrust pain, you sobbed and held the shelf for dear life. He wasn’t slow nor gentle, smacking his hips into yours, almost pulling out entirely to slam back in, savagely. The pain from Phasma was childsplay, compared to Commander Rens cock. “Your so tight. I should have done this sooner.” Cunt wet with blood and arousal, you started to quiver unexpectedly. The pain was losing to pleasure, screams turning to malicious moans. You were going to legitimately cum as your toes curled inside your boots. Never slowing down once, he piniched your clit, leaning his full weight above you. His moans were loud almost sounding irritated. “Are you up to date with your birth control?” Clenching around his cock, you nodded. He was going to cum in you, filling your womb like he did with your throat. “N-no, n-oh-not inside.” Your birth control was active but the idea of having his cum run down you legs after was unnerving. “Do not worry. I won’t cum in you-today.” You turned your head, narrowing your eyes. “Jerk.” Pulling out, He laughed staticky. “Get on your knees” lowering yourself, your cunt ached possibly torn. Knowing what he wanted, you parted your lips, waiting for his hot seed. Three pumps with his hand, he came inside your mouth, spilling some on the floor. “Good girl.”

Commander Ren left after pulling up your sweats, gently. Confused, sore and oddly sadden you cried.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Reader tries to deal with her emotions for Commander Ren, they get closer than ever. What happens when The General learns about their relationship? Also will she finally realize and accept her feelings for Lucan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that slight dubcon? Probably. More plot for the story, maybe even a face reveal?! 
> 
> Contains: rough sex, spanking, anal play/sex, threesom, jealous sex, and rough oral sex. 
> 
> Note: Me, an idiot didn’t know what rich text was.

Limping to your quarters was a task.  ~~~~Your vision was blurred from crying and pain shooting through you with every antagonizing step.

Now that Commander Ren had what he wanted, would he ignore you for a week; like before? Perhaps, never acknowledge you ever again? In theory that should have been a  comfort, but something angered you at the thought.

Settling, you were determined to get some answers before this when any further. 

You had dreams of your home planet. 

* * *

Blaster training was assigned in afternoon by General Hux. Before than, you were to report at his office.

Smoothing out your skirt after knocking, his blaster door opened with a hiss. Commander Ren was the first one you noticed, sitting down with his hands clenched and dark helmet tilted towards a holo-projection. You suppressed a growl, yesterdays sex still had your sensitive mound sore. The General was standing, always reading his datapad. “KMN-1911-please sit.” Obeying the request, you sat across from the Commander, his legs on either side of yours. 

“How are your studies?” Blue eyes moved away from his datapad; their gaze frighteningly icy. “I have learned a lot, but nothing with how the sith correlates with Actrone.” You shifted in your sit. Part of you was relatively disappointed with this, a chance to find out about your heritage, your parents. “And your training? Phasma told me she gave you some battle brusies? Nothing too bad, I gather?” You blushed, Phasma easy victory on blast. “Y-Yes, Sir. I have a lot to practice.”

General Hux nodded slightly, facing his back to you. “Hmm. We will continue to search...Someone wants us to have answers.” How come ‘somebody’ wanted to know your connection to the Sith? It was a stretch but could this have something to do with your sister? “Sir, permission to ask a question?” The Commanders mask raised slightly. “Granted.” The General said curiously. “T-that prisoner...what did he say?...about me?” You didn’t care if asking this was recondition worthy, your mind wouldn’t rest unless you did. General Hux eyebrows raised a centimeter before he turned to Commander Ren. “Ren stated the pilot had said a Actronian female helped him within the resistance, her and other was going to break him out.” His voice turned sour. “Break out they did...”

You stood abruptly, heart soaring, maybe it was her!-your sister! She was alive, with the rebels! “KMN-1911? Do you think she could be your taken sibling?” With a wide smile, you nodded. “Yes, sir! I-ARGH!” Sharp ice pick pain radiated around your skull. Screaming and Weak legs buckling, you gripping your head firmly. “What is it, girl?” General Hux lifted you up, a hand around your waist. “Ren, take her to the medical bay.” Commander Ren stood, slowly walking to you. “N-no! I-.” Cut off by Ren swinging you over his shoulder, you watched the General become block by his closed door then pounded your fists.

“Let me go!” His boot echoed down the corridor, cowl blowing in agianst your face. Heaving your feet and beating his back you released a screech. “LET ME GO!” Let go He did, you hit the ground with a thump. “I didn’t mean thrown me down!” Standing up, you rubbed your butt soothingly. “It’s always somebody else.” He said pacing the hallway angrily. “Your thoughts should be of me!” Clenching his hands he punched the wall, the metal bending in a perfect replica of his fist. “W-what?” You frowned, why was HE upset? “I own you, girl.” He gripped your blouse. “Everything about you, is mine. Not that technicians, nobody.”

“Lucan? Wh- how dare you?!” You scoffed, pulling away from him. “I feel like shit whenever I’m with you! Ignoring me for a week, Torturing me in the interrogation room! Y-yesterday!” Your hands shook as you started to cry. “I’ve had enough, Commander.” He stayed silent with his mask looking at you. “I-I like Lucan.” Confessing this felt uneasy, it wasn’t going to solve anything.

His lightsaber was activated in a flash, tearing through metal, Wild yells from the chrome mask. He was heavily panting, his back your direction. “I could have you reconditioned for that.”

You were shaking so bad his threat almost made you vomit. “I will do to you as I please. That technician will never have you.” On a swivel, he seized your wrists. “No! I mean it! I never want you to touch me agian!” Notably, when you wrung your hands, he let go.

Shaking your head, you backed away, whispering under your breath “You heartless, prick.”

Standing in the corridor, neither you or him spoke for a while. Finally he broke the silence “We will see.” He monotone chuckled. That was it, right? Not looking back to him, you ran to your quarters. Heart in anxiety and pain. This was what you wanted right? You had put your foot down. He knew how you felt about Lucan, surely he’d report you to General Hux. Reconditioning frightened you, as the stories you heard in sanitation were horrific. Should you even attend blaster training? No, you couldn’t coward away. You wanted to show the General, you weren’t afraid of the Commander.

* * *

Time in your quarters had prepared you for blaster training with Lucan. Wiping your eyes, you entered the room and waited. Unlike the training room a level above, this was more of a range. Inside had rows of different targets; some in human shape others alien. Each row had a yard of space blocked by metal railings.

“Wow.” You leaned over the railing, watching the targets move closer and further. Hearing the blast door, you waved behind yourself not looking. “I wouldn’t do that.” Your head whipped back, staring holes into bucket-head. “Bucket head?” He quipped, static following. Crossing your arms, you turned from him. “Don’t you have other things to do?” Straighten your Lips to a fine line you added: “where Lucan, we was supposed to teach me.” You heard his gloves tighten. “Hux asked me specifically to do this. I did nothing to the technician.” He sounded offended, his boot stomping to you. “Here.” Stubbornly, you looked to his hands. He held out a silver blaster, the grip towards you. “Try to hit that.” Pointing the blaster to where he intended, you put a finger on the trigger. “Shoot.” Commander Ren voice was steady, commanding. You missed horribly, the bullet didn’t even graze the alien-shaped target.

“Try agian.” You released the trigger once more, missing. “Agian.” You frowned, taking another shot. As it missed, you lowered the blaster, shaking. “Your nervous.” He stated, stepping into your view. “Y-Yes, sir.” Why did it have to be him of all people! Did the makers like torturing you? “Close your eyes.” Suspicious, you narrowed your eyes. “I will not touch you.” You tried to see behind his eye slits, was this a trick? “No, it’s not a trick. Just close them.” Hesitant, you closed them, then a beat later you were at your home-Actrone. Your mother was at the stove, your sister and you watching her cook dinner. The whole kitchen smelled of red peppers, corn and different spices. Your mouth watered at the memory, could almost taste the meal. You were pulled back to the present quickly, the Commander retracting his spread hand.

“What did you do?” Your voice was quiet, body no longer shaking. “Calmed you.” You shook your head. “N-no I mean...” words had failed to form. “Your happy memories...they are louder, to me. They...are pleasing to see.” Could Commander Ren feel your emotions in the memory? “Try to shoot agian.” Raising the blaster you breathed and exhaled deeply, pressing the trigger. The bullet traveled to the target; piercing the middle. “I did it!” You smiled widely to him. “Good. Agian” you nodded, shooting agian. Another hit. “Agian.” Excited you readied yourself. “In the battlefield, there will be chaos around you. Distractions, if you will.” Taking another shot; it hit. “Yes, SIR!” A ghost finger touched your clit. Spinning to him, your mouth was open in a ‘o’. “Take another shot.” You frowned angrily. “I said to never touch me agian.” His mask moved slightly. “I didn’t touch you.” Small, flicks with his finger, the force pinched your nipple. “T-That’s not-.” Moaning, your hands gripped the railings.

“Take another shot.” You shivered at the pressure in your clit, the invisible fingers thrusting fast. “What did you say about that technician?- you desire him?” The finger stopped when you were close. You mouthed curse, falling to your knees. “One touch from me and you’re begging to cum.”

He teased you antagonizly, your face wet with tears. The fingers felt all over you body, pinching and rubbing your skin raw. “Please! Stop! I-I can’t.” Limp, you dropped the blaster, and stared at his mask. “Who do you belong to?!” Your body burned painfully, lust glazing your resolve. “Say it!” He gripped you hair, pulling you to his crouched figure. “...you.” You barely answered weakly. “Who?” The fingers stopped again and you sobbed. “Please!” He squeezed your hair tighter “who?!” Unable to take more, you grasped his shoulders. “YOU! I belong to Commander Ren!”

He picked you up and over the railings, removing your tights and shirt. “That technician is to never touch you. Ever.” You panted a ‘yes’ holding a hand to muffle your moans. Taking out his cock he rubbed the head against your clit before pushing in. You winced at your abused cunt, his thrusts deep but slow. “I-it hurts.” Your voice was a incoherent mumbling. Smacking your butt, he gripped at handful a cheek, kneading. “Here.” Turning your head, the blaster you dropped edged closer. “Try to take a shot.” You blinked, did he expect you to hit a target? “You can do it.”

You took the blaster, Commander Rens words of encouragement gave confidence. His hard thrusts moved you over the railings, constantly shifting your aim. “I-I can’t.” You moaned, close to cumming. “I believe in you.” He gave your butt another slap, hitting your g-spot repeatedly. Taking aim again, you stilled the best you could and pulled the trigger. Unbelievably, the bullet hit the target. “See.” You came from his voice, muffling a scream. No sooner, the Commader shuddered and cumming inside of you, his seed running down your legs. Internally flipping him off you, fell on your knees. “I hate you so much.” After sheathing himself, he helped you redress. “Congratulations, you are now _my_ personal whore.” You shook unconsciously, your fate sealed.

* * *

Once inside your quarters and after a warm bath, you tried to relax with a pillow only to punch it. What happened to: “Don’t ever touch me agian?” That was just this morning! And now it was official. Having any relationship with Lucan was never going to happen. You wanted to scream, how could you let that happen? Did you even mean what you had said? 

Your datapad brought you out of those thoughts. Upon looking you felt even worse. Lucan was waiting there. Swallowing your guilt, you let him in. “Heeey! If your up to it, let’s watch that holopic!” You gave a fake smile. “Okay, come on.” Getting two blankets and setting up the projection, Lucan heated some popcorn. 

The holovid was a heartbreaking romance flick. The main protagonist fell in love with a separated childhood friend reunited only to learn they’re going to die. This let you cry about your situation so much easier. A third of the flick through, you felt Lucans head in your shoulder. Raising a hand you almost touched his face, stopping short. You couldn’t do this to him anymore, and had said it: you belong to Commander Ren. You didn’t deserve Lucan. 

“Hey, you wanted to see this.” Shoving his head away, his eyes popped open. “But-it’s so boring!” He yarned comically. “You should get some sleep.” You said cutting the holopic off and replaced the blanket. “Okay, it is late.” Lucan walked to the door, you followed. “Goodnight.” He bent down to kiss your cheek, but you flinched back. “Goodnight Lucan.”

* * *

Avoiding Lucan was harder said then done. Everyday after training with Phasma, you had to translate with him (though he no longer needed to be taught Actronian) and when the Commander was too busy to blaster train you, Lucan was assigned to it. Making your resolve to get over him impossible. 

Today you were heading to the console room for some codes. “Y/N!” You stopped automatically, Lucan hadn’t called you that since TE-M9. “H-hey Lucan.” He looked worried, creases formed on his forehead. “You’ve been acting really strange for these past few weeks-I wish you’d tell me why.” You hated yourself, he was too sweet. “I-I’ve just been busy-.” He gripped your wrist and frowned “Don’t lie to me!” You jumped when he yelled “...please.” 

“KMN-1911?” General Hux and Commander Ren exited a room, and walked towards you and Lucan. “What is going on?” Lucan pursed his lips tightly. “I was just taking her to the medical bay. She is unwell.” He tugged you away until the Commander gripped your other wrist. You felt like a doll. “You do know the regulation about relationships with subordinates, technician.” Commander Ren voice was cruel and cold and Lucan let go of your wrist. “Yes, sir. She is just a friend.” 

His words were a cold slap to you. All along he just though of you as a friend. Did Commander Ren know this? Was that why he said... “Your dismissed.” You didn’t look at Lucan as you followed him to the med bay. ‘Just a friend’ plagued your thoughts. This was what you deserve anyway, for deceiving and avoiding him. You truly were Commander Rens. 

The check-up went quickly, they found nothing wrong. So you left the clinic, Lucan was waiting. “Is everything okay?” He looked so honestly worried, how cruel. “I’m okay, just need some rest.” You lied, unable to face him. “Good...W-What happened back there with Hux and Commander Ren-.” You didn’t want to hear it agian, your hand cutting him off. “No. I meant it. We’ve haven’t known each other for very long but, you a important friend.” He looked into your eyes dead serious. You wanted to cry, how painful that sounded. “I feel the same way, Lucan.” It was a bold face lie.

* * *

The Commander had left shortly after leaving the medical bay. For two weeks everything was uneventful, just training with Phasma, blaster trading with Lucan and keying in translations. 

Eventually the hollow feeling you had for Lucan slowly started to heal, being his friend was enough for you. It was tough but atleast you got to stay by his side. 

Catching wind of Commander Rens returned made you unknowingly anxious. You waited in by Lucans desk wringing your hands around. “I heard he brought a girl!” Behind you two technicians gossiped. “Yeah, He took her into the interrogation room! Asier said he saw her; she was pretty!” Your stomach dropped, she...was pretty? Did he do to the same to her? You frowned getting up. Well if he did...Good! He didn’t need you anymore. 

Whatever, you didn’t care. Rounding the corner, there was The Commanders dark robes and heavy boot. You turned back immediately, speed walking away. Only your feet froze under you. “Running from your Commander?” He turned you to him, close. “Naughty.” 

Without another word he pulled you into a empty conference room. “W-wait! D-.” He placed you onto the long oval table. “Are you resisting? When you belong to me?” Your eyes widened, arousal pooling. “No, just-.” He slowly unzipped your skirt, rubbing his thumb against your breasts. “Your saying ‘no.’ a lot.” Losing every rational thought, you pushed your legs apart. “What should I say...?” You moaned into his touch while he pulled your panties down. “Kylo.” You suddenly he released you, clicking the side of his mask and removing it.

What you saw was not a old man but young, long black hair, fair skin dotted with freckles and intense brown eyes. He was absolutely beautiful. “Oh. Fuck me.” You could hardly believe that was under there all this time. “Don’t worry, I will.” Biting and lick your ear, He untucked his dick, pushing inside quickly. Looking at his face finally, you wanted to touch it, to kiss him. You tried moving your lips to his unsuccessfully. “Did you kiss that technician?” He teased, pounding your cunt hard. “N-no, but I didn’t fuck him either.” He smirked, biting your neck leaving purple marks. “You’re so right.” Like animal he turned you over and held your wrists. The table scrapped agianst the tile floor, you could keep your screams done. He was hitting it too good. Breasts smashed on the table you came Moaning his name. “Louder. Scream my name! Your all mine!” Sobbing you screamed it agian over and over until he came in you. 

“Good girl.” Pulling out with a wet pop, your jelly legs collapsed. “How am I supposed to go back?” Smirking, He picked you up bridal-style. “W-whoa! Somebody could see!” Ignoring your panic, he walked out-helmet off and everything. Shielding your eyes in his chests, you couldn’t hear anything just his boot and the hiss of a door. 

He brought you to your quarters. “Hey-I have to go back y’know!” Carefully, he set you down. The bed blankets soft under your butt. You frowned, why was he being to nice...what about that girl? When he turned to leave your caught his cowl. “Why...are you so kind?” He smiled mischievously. “Good girls get rewarded. You’ll get rest of today off.” Rubbing he hand over your cheek, you blushed. “Sleep well.” 

As he left your heart took off, he was never this nice. You snorted ‘good girls get rewarded’? Asshat. You didn’t know you were smiling.

You slept dreaming of Kylo.

* * *

The next day was much the same, save for the Commander was mostly in the interrogation room. Now it definitely was bothering you, did he sleep with you just to sleep with her? It was eating you up.

Skipping lunch you snuck around to get a peek inside. Your head flew to the left and right. Clear. Cautiously you opened the blast door and gasped. She was pretty. Asleep, her head was down, hair hiding most of her face but still visible. She didn’t wear resistance clothes...who was she? You stepped closer, reaching a hand to touch. A beep from behind-a droid made you run out. Fuck! You were so dead! Running the halls panicked, you ducked into a room breathing heavily. “Running from a pog?” Commander Ren voice was unmasked. Instantly you were nervous-for a different reason. Looking at him he was sitting at Hux desk. He raised an eyebrow, using the force to summon you over. Of course you had to run in here! “You’ve been naughty...I could hear you outside. I knew you’d run into here.” He pulled you to strattle him. “Naughty girl, get punished.” You whined, his hands slapping your butt. “W-who is she?” He frowned slightly, standing up and dropped you onto the desk. “She’s...irrelevant.” Pushing your skirt up, he took out his cock. It was fully erect, leaking pre-cum.

“Irr-ah!” A rough thrust had curled your toes and incited a loud moan. Like yesterday he was ruthlessly going in, your eyes rolled back and saliva dropped on your blouse. “Your so good to fuck. All mine.” He bit your shoulder, blood pouring out. You were losing yourself again, with every thrust his fingers pinched your clit. 

The blast door opened and General Hux walked in. “My is this what-who’ve you been doing these past few month?” You came screaming, shame blushing your ears. “Hmm. She came Ren. All over my desk too.” General Hux eyes watched you intently. Commander Ren continued to thrust moaning. “I wonder...” the General came to you, rubbing his finger over your lips.

“Have you fucked her in the ass?” You stopped breathing, clenching even tighter. “Fuck-no. I will though.” General Hux pulled out his equally massive cock. “Bring her over to the couch. I’ll fuck her cunt, you-her ass.” You shivered in arousal, never thinking of double penetration. 

Commander Ren took you to the couch. The General under you and Ren above you. Hux entered you first, pushing to the hilt. Ren moved to lick your asshole. “She’s so tight.” The Commander nodded, pushing his tongue in. “So obedient.” General Hux thrusted quickly, You moans were intelligible. Then Ren pulled back, pushing the head of his dick against your ass. “Your ready.” Before you could coins he pushed in. You screamed trying to get away. “Relax, it just for right now.” 

He pushed in and out, matching the General thrusts. Painful was it was, the pleasure was outstanding. You didn’t know how many times you came. “I’m going to cum in your tight little ass, girl.” Ren moaned, biting and sucking your neck. The General was close too, holding you hips closer. 

They bother cursed as they came. Their seed filled you up unbelievably pouring down your legs in droves. You were thoroughly used, you vision blurry. “I think we over-did it.” General Hux said. Since when was there two of him.

Then you passed out.


End file.
